


Birthday Presents

by ChasingFrames (chasethegoal)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethegoal/pseuds/ChasingFrames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically sweet young (but experienced) Chekov takes charge in bed when older confident Sulu becomes a panting shaking mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the KinkMeme.

Hikaru had really wanted it to be perfect. They'd do the birthday party with everyone else, a little drinking and joking around, and then they'd make their way back to his room, and make love for the first time.

They hadn't waited until now out of any sort of obligation; neither of them were virgins, and their relationship was no secret. The time had been spent letting everything else settle into place. They'd been ready a week ago, but had decided a few more days wouldn't hurt. Hikaru thought part of it was the promise of booze; Pavel was bouncy and excited, but a little bit nervous too. Hikaru had no doubt that would be gone by the time they made it to bed, though he kept an eye on how much his lover was drinking, just in case.

Phase one of the plan went well, and they made it to Pavel's bedroom long before they'd intended, in fact. The party had died down quickly, everyone plagued by the knowledge of an early shift in the morning. It was only barely midnight, and Pavel was already pressed against his own door while Hikaru nibbled his neck, trying to get him as riled up as he could. Pavel was halfway there, though, so they wasted no time getting from the door to the bed, their clothes haphazardly piled on the floor.

Things went great for the first few minutes -- neither of them was shy with his own body, and they explored freely, always coming back to the top for kisses. It wasn't until Hikaru's fingers were slicked and pressing into the warm, tight heat of Pavel's body that he started to shake. He paused what he was doing to try to breathe through it, which got Pavel to push himself up on his elbows. "Hikaru, what is it?"

He was raging hard and wanted this so bad it hurt, was it. But he couldn't say that. He did his best to keep going, stretching Pavel clumsily until Pavel grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Let me," he said with a wicked grin, and pushed Hikaru back.

Hikaru could do nothing but watch, too lost in the sight of Pavel's body and the fact that it was _his_. Pavel lined himself up overtop of Hiakru, and lowered himself onto his cock, slow and easy. Hikaru didn't have the breath to moan, too busy panting, but gripped Pavel's hips hard enough to leave bruises.

Pavel rode him quick at first, until Hikaru's hands tightened further and he managed to whimper something along the lines of "gonna come." Pavel bent to kiss him on the forehead, then slowed down, taking his time and pumping his own cock in time with it.

They were both close, and it was Hikaru who finally whimpered and came first, pulling Pavel to settle against his hips so he was as deep as he could be. He shuddered and dropped his hands, then, unable to control his muscles for a long moment. His eyes drooped shut.

He felt it when Pavel finally came, sticky liquid spreading on his chest, and didn't mind. A moment later his chest was covered with smooth, naked Pavel, his jaw peppered with tiny kisses. "Hikaru?"

He grunted.

Pavel giggled at that. "Was that good? I was worried you wanted to stop."

Hikaru slitted his eyes open to glare at him. "If you had stopped I might have murdered you," he grumbled. "Shush. I'm basking."

Pavel laughed out loud, and there was a coldness when he moved. He curled up against Hikaru's side, though, one arm wrapped around his waist. "We should do this again. Maybe next time you will be able to do something, yes?"

Hikaru pinched him. "Go to sleep, Pasha. Happy birthday."


End file.
